peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
GARBAGE BABY! - Virtual Bart (Part 2 of 2)
Jeff plays Virtual Bart where he plays as a baby, plays a Road Rash-like game, rides a water slide of death, and throws tomatoes at the other kids while PBG plays as a pig. Synopsis Jeff gives Virtual Bart one more go. Jeff discusses the practice area, something that can't be done in Bart's Nightmare. It ruins the point of the game being able to master the games first. Jeff starts by losing a life! Jeff starts with the baby game. Jeff gets cornered by a squirrel, and has to take a leap of faith. Jeff can shoot pacifiers at the enemies. PBG and Jeff discuss when games scream out 'No!' in hilarious ways. Jeff needs health, but can't work out how to drop down. He is killed by a bird. Jeff misses a jump, and dies again. PBG wants Jeff to speedrun the level. PBG and Jeff discuss films that they are reminded of. Jeff takes a leap of faith off the trees onto a washing line. Jeff gets destroyed by a Frisbee. This is actual garbage! The next game is like Road Rash, and the world turns into Fallout. Jeff doesn't realize that he has to race. PBG is reminded of playing Road Rash with Jeff and Ian with a lot of alcohol involved. Jeff didn't realize how relentless these guys are. Bart's arms are stretched by the bikers. Jeff gets a game over. He starts again. Even though Bart's Nightmare was hard, it didn't just through stuff at you, unlike this game. The next game is a water slide game. It is possible to lose by taking the wrong path. This game is doable, as you can just dodge things. Jeff is spat out, and is eaten by a lion! This time, Jeff gets an auto lose by being smacked into a concrete wall! Jeff has to play the Road Rash game again, and gives it to PBG to try. Jeff makes an advertisement for corn dogs, as PBG loses quickly. They get the Road Rash one again! Virtual Bart just seems unfair. PBG tries to slow down to shoot the enemies. After getting another game over, they decide to play the pig game in the practice area. PBG is confused as he plays as Bart-pig. PBG gets stuck and can't get move! PBG saves the pigs, and can now use the elevator. A clown slams down a hammer without enough time for PBG to react to it. More pigs are freed. The controls have changed for every game so far! PBG falls into the ham making machine, and dies by being turned into ham! Jeff mostly played the tomato throwing game. PBG falls into the ham machine again, and gets a game over. Jeff tries the tomato throwing game. PBG is impressed by a throw that goes far to the right. Jeff is on fire, as he gets a hat-trick, and keeps on hitting more kids! Jeff hits everybody, but there is another level. Everybody starts walking diagonally. Bart isn't even hiding! It has been awhile since PBG or Jeff have seen the show, but they used to watch all the episodes. Jeff throws an egg over everyone to hit Milhouse. Jeff wins with two seconds to go! It isn't as good as Bart's Nightmare. Category:PB&Jeff Category:One-offs Category:Videos